Thanks For Today
by Sin-chan no Azura
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai bagaimana empat cowok-jomblo-tapi-cakep dalam menghabiskan malam minggu mereka di kediaman Uchiha./"Kampret!"/Kemarahan seorang Deidara akibat Fugaku Uchiha./"Ada BAPAKNYA ITACHI!"/Paranoia yang menghantui Hidan... akibat Fugaku Uchiha juga./AU/Rated T buat jaga2/Warning inside/R&R, please?


**Thanks For Today**

.

_by Sin-chan no _Azura

.

_Disclaimers:_

_NARUTO __© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Harvest Moon © __Pack-In-Video_

_Mortal Kombat © Midway Amusement Games_

_LEGO Batman © TT Games_

_LEGO Star Wars © TT Games_

_FIFA 13 © EA Sports Games_

.

AU. Possibly not funny. OOC.

.

"Gila! Nyari rumah lo susah banget, Chi! Mana tadi ujan lagi di tengah jalan.."

Segera setelah menginjakan kaki di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha, Hidan sudah misuh-misuh sendiri karena sempet nyasar sebelum sampai di lokasi yang ia dan gengnya rencanakan buat main bareng. "Enggak ah, buktinya si Deidara cepet nyampe sini. Padahal rumah dia yang paling jauh." sanggah Itachi gak terima. Tangannya mendorong Hidan supaya cepat naik ke kamarnya, tempat Sasori dan Deidara sudah menunggu.

"Beneran deh, Chi. Perjalanan ke rumah lo itu perjuangan banget, mana tuh sopir angkot kurang ajar gak ngasih kembalian gue!" Hidan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda bakal berhenti ngebacot, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah. Sungguh tidak konsisten.

Di belakangnya, Itachi cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Lo ga usah nyumpah-nyumpah bisa ga? Ga enak sama emak gue." Hidan _keukeuh, _ia malah jadi kesel sama Itachi, "Ngomong sih gampang, lo ga ngera—AAAAAAAAHHH!"

_Gubrak!_

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa kejam terdengar menyahuti suara jatuhnya Hidan.

"Chi! Lo kok ga bilang-bilang sih, kalo mau masuk kamar lo mesti turun tangga dulu!? Lo berdua malah ketawa lagi!"

Kedua sohibnya yang duduk di pinggir kasur Itachi keliatannya kurang peduli sama omongan Hidan, mereka masih aja ngakak. Bahkan Deidara ketawa sampe nangis.

Itachi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, berkata di sela tawanya, "Salah lo sendiri! Sibuk marah-marah aja, sih."

Itachi dan Deidara melanjutkan aksi ketawa setan mereka, menyulut api kemarahan Hidan. Sasori pun cepat tanggap, ia buru-buru membantu Hidan berdiri begitu melihat temannya siap mengabsen para penghuni kebun binatang, "Udahan woy berantemnya. Lagi ini bukan di rumah lo, Dan. Lo kagak malu apa?"

"Kagaklah, urat malu dia kan udah putus." celetuk Deidara tiba-tiba.

_Buk._

"Berisik!"

Malang, usaha Sasori buat nenangin Hidan segera hancur karena Deidara, dan cowok berambut pirang itu langsung kena lempar bantal sama Hidan. Untungnya cuma bantal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chi, keluarga lo siapa aja yang ada di rumah?" tanya Deidara yang sudah dalam posisi siap buat bales ngelempar Hidan.

"Ada ibu gue sama si Sasuke aja. Nanti sore bapak gue pulang." jawab Itachi tanpa melirik Deidara. Posisinya yang kini sedang tengkurap di kasur membuat menoleh terlalu jauh dapat mengakibatkan bunyi _krek_ di leher.

"Uh.. untung bokap lu belom pulang, kalo udah, abislah gue." Sambil menghindar dari bantal yang melayang kearahnya, Hidan sujud syukur dalam hati karena Uchiha Fugaku yang—dari mukanya aja udah keliatan—galak, tidak sedang berada di rumah ketika ia berkata kasar tadi."Lo takut sama bokapnya Itachi, Dan?" tanya Deidara, sementara tangannya sigap menangkap bantal lemparan kawannya yang berambut perak."Iyalah, lo ga pernah kena marah ya? Gue sih pernah, waktu itu cuma karena gue ngatain Sasuke." jawab Hidan sekalian curcol. Bantal berwarna putih kembali mengudara dari arahnya setelah menabrak pundaknya.

"Aneh. Waktu pertama ke sini, pas gue masih kecil, gue mecahin vas bunga tapi gak diomelin." Deidara mengoper bantal Itachi lagi."Dei, kata bapak gue,waktu itu bapak gue ga tega marahin lo." ujar Itachi nimbrung. "Kok bisa?" Hidan ngelanjutin kegiatan lempar tangkapnya bareng Deidara. "Katanya, dia ga tega pas ngeliat muka lo yang kayak mau nangis. Apalagi, waktu itu.."

Raut penasaran di muka Deidara langsung berubah menjadi angkara murka begitu mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Itachi.

"...Bapak gue nyangka lo anak cewek."

_Krik._

"MUAHAHAHAHA! Sekarang gantian gue yang ngetawain elo!" Hidan tertawa puas di atas penderitaan karibnya. Penderitaan disangka perempuan.

"Kampret!"

Entah umpatan tersebut dialamatkan kepada Hidan atau Fugaku, tapi Deidara tetap melempar bantal tak berdosa yang telah menjadi korban kekerasannya dan Hidan ke arah penganut Jashinisme tersebut.

_BUK!_

"EMOSI SIH BOLEH, TAPI KENAPA GUE YANG KENA SAMBIT!?"

Naas, tampaknya Deidara cuma berbakat jadi _keeper _dan malu-maluin sebagai _pitcher_. Ia meleset dan bantal tersebut menghantam Sasori dengan kasar, padahal jarak antara Deidara dan Hidan ga nyampe semeter.

"Sabar, Sas. Tadi lo sendiri yang bilang supaya kita jangan berantem." ujar Itachi—yang sekali lagi—tanpa mau repot-repot membuat lehernya patah.

Remaja berambut merah kawan Itachi itu masih memelototi Deidara.

Hidan lalu berinisiatif memberi saran, "Tenang, Akasuna no Sasori. Coba, tarik napas..."

Sasori menarik napas dalam-dalam.

5 detik.

10 detik.

30 detik.

1 menit.

"Chi, main PS yuk?" ajak Hidan.

"Ayo, mau main apa?" Itachi menyambut tawarannya.

"Eh?" Deidara melirik kawannya satu lagi—yang ternyata MASIH menahan napas. "Sasori! Napas, woy!"

Dengan muka yang sewarna bawang merah kematengan, Sasori langsung melanjutkan kegiatan respirasinya.

"Ngajak ribut lu, Dan! Berani-beraninya lu nipu gue!" bentak Sasori gak nyantai.

'_Yah, itu sih lo aja yang otaknya cuma sesendok. Bisa-bisanya ketipu.' _batin Itachi dan Deidara menjerit, mereka turut berduka cita atas kenyataan pahit ini.

"Ya elah, gue cuman bercanda kali. Mending kita main PS." Hidan ngajak damai, masih dengan ide yang sama.

"Ayo deh." sahut Sasori pendek.

"Yosh! Main apa nih?" tanya Deidara semangat.

"Harvest Moon?" tawar Itachi. Jarum detik di jam dinding belom sempet geser, tapi dia langsung mengganti penawarannya pas ngeliat muka ketiga temennya langsung berubah asem."Err.. Mortal Kombat?"

"Boleh." ujar Sasori yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Hidan.

"Main FIFA 13 aja, ah." Deidara protes. Keliatannya dia ga bakal pernah sependapat sama Sasori, entah soal prinsip seni atau cuma tentang _game _yang dipilih.

"Males gue, lagi kan lo tau kalo gue cemen main gituan." bales Sasori.

"Lho, bukannya lo payah di semua _game_ ya?" tanya Hidan nyolot.

Setelah ngasih tatapan diem-atau-gue-bakar-lo buat Hidan, Sasori beralih ke Itachi. "Terserah elo deh, mau main apa, Chi. Asal jangan Harvest Moon." terdengar jelas bahwa Sasori memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Itachi cengengesan, "LEGO Batman aja gimana? Gue sekalian mau namatin."

"Mendingan yang Stars Wars-nya."

"Nurut aja kali sama yang punya rumah,"

"Tapi kan, tamu adalah raja, Sas."

"Udahan ah debatnya. Lagi juga, gue baru inget sesuatu," suara Itachi berkumandang melerai teman-teman sesama manusianya.

"Inget apa?"

"PS gue lagi rusak, ga bisa dipake."

"NGOMONG DARI TADI!"

Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan langsung menyerbu Itachi yang masih tengkurap dan menjambak rambut kusamnya dari belakang.

Kepala Itachi yang udah pasti ikut ketarik, membuat sulung Uchiha itu teriak-teriak sendiri, "Woy, sakit, woy! Kalo rambut gue kecabut semua, lo pada mau ganti!?" Namun sobat-sobatnya udah emosi berat, sehingga kegiatan tarik ulur rambut hitam itu terus berlangsung, sampai—

_Krek._

—terdengar bunyi mencurigakan dari leher Itachi.

"WADAW! Leher gue!" jerit pilu abangnya Sasuke itu tampaknya berpengaruh pada ketiga temannya, yang kini sudah kalang kabut dan segera lari ke kamar sebelah buat nyari versi bebas-keriputnya si Itachi.

"Sas, Sas, Itachi, Sas!" ujar Deidara panik setelah sampai di ruangan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Gak peduli sebenernya dia punya dendam kesumat gara-gara pernah kalah tanding _judo_ sama bungsu Uchiha—yang katanya—ganteng itu.

"Itachi kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu, Sas, si Itachi!" sambung Hidan gak ngebantu.

"Iya, si Itachi kenapa?" Sasuke mulai bete.

Sasori maju ke depan, "Ah, lu berdua jelasin gitu doang susah amat! Jangan panik dulu dong." Sasuke lega karena ada salah satu teman abangnya yang waras, "Jadi, dia kenapa?"

"Itachi pengen melahirkan, Sas!"

"Stress lu! Itachi tuh laki!" sembur Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Sasori yang singkat, padat, tapi gak jelas. Mending cuma gak jelas, ini mah gak masuk akal.

"Udah, mending lu ikut kita aja." Hidan yang emang paling kekar diantara mereka bertiga, menyeret Sasuke ke kamar Itachi segampang nyeret anak kucing.

Di kasurnya, Itachi mulai kejang-kejang. Pemuda malang itu pun berusaha bangkit dan nyamperin temen-temennya yang main ngacir aja. "Woy, pada kemana lo?" Karena jarak kamarnya Sasuke dan Itachi yang cuman 5 langkah kayak di lagu dangdut, Itachi segera menemukan ketiga teman plus adiknya. Melihat keadaan cowok gondrong itu, tangan Hidan lemes seketika. Sasori mangap gak percaya. Deidara nahan ketawa setengah mati. Sasuke nutup muka, malu punya kakak kelakuannya begini.

"Ngapa lo pada diem aja?" tanya Itachi dengan susah payah. Kenapa susah payah? Karena lehernya belum sembuh dan Itachi muncul di hadapan mereka dengan kepala masih tengadah. Bayangkan pemirsa! Jadi selama ini dia berjalan dengan muka yang menghadap langit-langit ruangan!

"E-enggak, gak apa-apa kok."

"Mendingan kita obatin leher lu."

"Tolong balikin ke tempat semula aja, bunyi lagi gak masalah deh." Itachi mulai pasrah. Hidan, Sasori, dan Sasuke berpandangan. Sengeselin apapun temennya itu, mereka gak tega kalau-kalau bakal beneran matahin lehernya tanpa sengaja.

"Sini dah, sama gue aja." Semua—kecuali Itachi tentunya—menoleh ke asal suara, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka waktu ngeliat Deidara sudah _ready_ dan mulai melemaskan jarinya.

"Lo.. yakin, Dei?" tanya Hidan.

"Banget malah." Deidara menjawab sambil majang seringai khas yang udah bikin cewek-cewek jatuh hati padanya, cuman kali ini malah terkesan menyeramkan buat kawan-kawannya, terkecuali Itachi yang gak bisa liat.

"Kapan kita mulai?" suara Deidara terdengar lagi.

Hidan pun melirik Sasori, berusaha menyampaikan bahwa mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Entah karena memiliki kontak batin atau apa, Sasori tampaknya mengerti maksud Hidan dan mengangguk pasrah. Ia lalu menoleh ke Sasuke bermaksud meminta izin. Sasuke menatap Sasori dalam diam, lalu akhirnya menarik napas panjang, dan menatap Deidara tajam. Duh, udah kayak mau milih keputusan berat aja. Lebay.

"Bentar, ada syaratnya," ujar Sasuke dengan setengah hati.

'_Syarat? Ngapain pake syarat segala? _' batin Deidara heran, tapi dia nurut juga. "Oke deh, apaan syaratnya?"

"Ngelakuinnya jangan di depan gue."

Alis Deidara bertaut, dia belum sempet nanya, tapi Sasuke keburu motong duluan, "Ga tega gue." Deidara mengangguk, dia ga terlalu peduli walau pernyataan Sasuke sedikit _out of character_. Tangannya lalu menarik Itachi masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Siap, Chi?" Sasori, Hidan, dan Sasuke dapat mendengar suara nge-_bass _Deidara dari dalam.

"Yo'i." Mereka yakin yang ini suara Itachi.

Lalu ketiga kawannya meringis ketika mendengar bunyi _kretek _yang menandakan Deidara sudah melakukan tugasnya. Mereka segera ngintip dari balik pintu.

"Gimana bang?" tanya Sasuke.

Tangan kiri Itachi ngacungin jempol, sementara tangan kanannya megangin leher yang sudah seperti semula. Ketiga kawannya bernapas lega, sementara Deidara nyengir di tempat. Sayang, semua terlalu sibuk sama Itachi sehingga gak ada yang memerhatikan kilau gigi putihnya.

"Itachi... ajak temen-temenmu dan Sasuke ke bawah, makanan udah siap.. Mereka pasti udah laper..." Dari bawah, terdengar suara lembut Uchiha Mikoto, seorang wanita cantik yang entah punya dosa apa sehingga harus melahirkan anak-anak yang gak normal macam Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Iya, bu.." sahut Itachi. Dia lalu melirik ketiga pemuda lain di ruangan itu, "Lo pada denger, kan? Yuk ah." Mereka mengangguk, lalu segera keluar kamar. Benar kata Mikoto, semuanya udah kelaperan. Terutama Hidan noh, yang langsung lari ke tangga dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia berhenti setengah jalan menuju kebawah, padahal Sasori, Deidara, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah berbaris di belakangnya. Bahkan Sasuke aja belum berdiri di anak tangga, alias masih di lantai atas.

"Jalan, Dan! Ngapa lo berenti?" tanya Sasori gak nyabar, abis udah laper sih.

"Ehm.. gue gak berani..."

"Gak berani? Lu kira di bawah ada singa apa?" ujar Deidara sewot.

"Lebih serem dari itu, Dei.."

"Hah?"

Hening sesaat.

"Ada BAPAKNYA ITACHI!"

Hening kembali terjadi. Kali ini lebih panjang.

"Lebay lo! Cepetan jalan, laper nih!" ucap Sasuke dengan sikap yang lebih anarkis, bukan cuma mulut yang bicara, tapi tangannya juga bergerak mendorong Itachi yang ada di depan—

_Bak!_

"Aaaakh!"

—sehingga tubuh Uchiha berambut panjang itu pun oleng ke arah Deidara

_Bruk!_

"Uwaaahh!"

—yang lalu menubruk Sasori, sehingga membuat tubuhnya tak seimbang—

_Duk!_

"Gyaaaa!"

—lalu menghantam Hidan dengan keras—

_Brak!_

"Eh, copot! Kepala gue copot!"

—juga membuat latahnya kumat.

Di ujung tangga, Sasuke bengong ngeliat efek domino yang dia ciptakan. Fugaku yang sempet menyaksikan kejadian menyakitkan itu _stay cool, _sementara Mikoto hampir ngejatohin piring yang dia pegang.

"Nak, kalian gak apa-apa kan?" Perlahan, Nyonya Uchiha itu mendekati tangga.

"Enggak, gak apa-apa tante.." Hidan susah payah menjawab sambil bangkit berdiri, diikuti ketiga temannya di belakang. Sebenernya mereka pasti udah ngeroyok Sasuke sekarang, tapi karena ada Fugaku sama Mikoto, jadinya gak berani deh.

"Eh, maaf ya.. Mending kita makan, yuk?" ujar Sasuke salah tingkah. Hidan, Sasori, Deidara dan Itachi memberi tatapan membunuh gratis buat Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Iya, tante udah masak ayam teriyaki buat kalian, lho." ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Kelima pemuda di hadapannya pun ikut terhanyut sama keanggunan istri Fugaku itu.

"Iya tante..."

Walaupun nada bicara mereka malu-malu-kucing, tapi kelakuannya malah ganas-ganas-harimau. Sasori, Hidan, Deidara dan Itachi langsung mengambil tempat di meja makan keluarga Uchiha yang hanya cukup buat enam orang, dan dua diantaranya sudah ditempati Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Terus, Sasuke...?

"Woy, gue duduk dimana!?"

"Di lantai." ujar Itachi pendek sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piringnya. Tanpa melirik Sasuke.

"Yang bener aja lo!"

"Kita makan bareng – bareng di lantai ruang keluarga lo aja, gimana?" usul Deidara.

Fugaku angkat bicara, "Bener tuh, biar adil." Hidan mau protes, dia gak biasa makan di lantai. Tapi karena bapak satu itu yang ngomong... Ya, sudah lah. Kelima cowok cakep tapi otaknya rada miring itu akhirnya duduk bersila di depan televisi, menonton sinetron favorit Itachi; 'Tukang Ramen Naik Tangga'

"Chi, gue ga ngerti apa bagusnya film ini," komentar Sasori.

"Gue bahkan gak tau jalan ceritanya kayak gimana," tambah Deidara yang emang masang tivi kabel di rumah, dan jarang nonton _channel_ tv lokal.

"Ini seru tau, ceritanya tentang gimana kehidupan Pak Teuchi setelah naik tangga ke atap rumahnya, terus jatoh dan ngalamin gegar otak." jelas Itachi sambil senyam-senyum bangga. Sedangkan yang lain _sweatdrop._

"Pak Teuchi itu tukang ramennya?" tanya Hidan iseng.

"Iya, dia itu tukang ramen paling laku di daerahnya, lho!" jawab Itachi.

"Ya iyalah, orang dia satu-satunya tukang ramen di kampungnya! Salah sendiri jualan ramen di Ciasem." Sasuke sewot, dia bisa tau itu karena sering dipaksa Itachi buat ikut nonton.

Setelah memperdebatkan lebih bagus acara _infotaiment _'Kunai' atau tontonan komedi 'Opera Van Konoha', cowok-cowok tadi akhirnya menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Sasori berinisiatif mencuci piringnya sendiri, dan diikuti oleh yang lain. Hidan pun melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan, bahkan sampai batuk-batuk selesai melakukannya, entah karena alasan apa.

Kini Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, dan Deidara sudah berada di depan pintu pagar rumah keluarga Uchiha. Hari sudah malam, dan mereka tidak mau pulang terlalu larut. Selain karena takut orang tua mereka khawatir, cowok-cowok itu tidak mau ketiduran di tengah jalan, kan malu-maluin banget.

"Itachi, _thanks _ya, udah mau nampung kita di rumah lo." kata Deidara sambil nyengir.

"Iya, maafin kita kalo malah nyusahin. Sekalian sampein makasih buat bokap sama nyokap lo, juga buat Sasuke." ujar Sasori.

"Maaf banget ya, Chi, tadi kita udah bikin leher lo keseleo. Makasih banget buat hari ini. Kapan-kapan boleh kan, kita maen ke sini lagi?" tanya Hidan.

"Boleh lah, masa kagak sih. Tapi nanti gantian ya, kita pada main ke rumah lo," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ketiga temannya balas tersenyum dan mengiyakan perkataannya. Mereka lalu melirik satu sama lain, dan melangkah meninggalkan rumah Itachi. Hidan berbelok ke kiri, sementara Sasori dan Deidara ke arah kanan.

Di ujung jalan, mereka bertiga berbalik dan menatap Itachi yang masih mengawasi dari teras rumahnya. Keempatnya lalu melambaikan tangan, dan Itachi berteriak, "_Thanks for today, and thanks for being my best friends!_"

**SELESAI**


End file.
